


Unexpected Visit - Idia Shroud x OC

by goddessganny



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dorms, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessganny/pseuds/goddessganny
Summary: Idia's college life turned upside down when a certain beautiful fae entered his personal space, liked him and surprisingly, he liked her back. He is also comfortable with her than the rest of the students. Little did he know that his "Persephone" is more than just a female student, but a life changing blessing.
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Unexpected Visit - Idia Shroud x OC

**Author's Note:**

> Visiting her boyfriend's dorm is not a chore for her. In fact, it became a habit. Her day isn't complete when she does not see him, and he slowly feels the same way. Though he was awkward with her, a wallflower of all sorts, he does feel warm and fluffy when she is around. He sounds like himself when she is near, more chatty to be honest, but it embarasses him later on. 
> 
> She pays him a visit without ill intentions, but only wanted to see him and feel his presence more. Expecting nothing in return, Kori walked to Ignihyde. 
> 
> \- - - - - 
> 
> Kori Bellerose is my OC in Twisted Wonderland, and you can see her bio at my OneShot, "To Tame The Blue Flame". Idia Shroud belongs to Twisted Wonderland.

Idia was flustered. He did not expect company in his dormitory, specifically a guest waiting on his room. This itself alone was trouble, for it was no other than Kori Bellerose.

He was alright with both of them alone but it was awkward. Though he was more chatty online and enthusiastic, reality is way different than virtual presence. On top of that, he is speechless.

Kori is beautiful. He too, can't deny it. She is Pomefiore's "princess", Vil's cousin and everyone of course knows about her. She is famous for her looks alone and knows rumors about her, but he knows better. After all, him and Kori are more than that now.

She is standing in front of him, realistically, not virtually. She exists right there and it made him feel anxious and nervous, at the same time, subtle.

"I'm right here, Idia." Kori started talking, getting his fill attention. He also noticed that she too was quite nervous or rather unsettled.

"M... Mhm." He responds.

"Eh.. is that all you are going to say..."

"N... No. I mean... I can see you." Idia mumbled. He looked down a bit. "You did not have to place so much effort visiting... Does Vil know...?" he asks.

She nods. "I told him I will go here. Yeah, he was a bit upset but he can't do anything about it."

He gulped. "... I see. What brings you here?"

For seconds she blanked out and started blushing but looking away. "Of course I came here to visit you, silly."

When she said that, both of them started to feel more awkward but Kori won't lose to it. "You won't go out, and its not like you to, so I came here instead!" she had a proud, sparkly tone too.

Idia thumped. "You must be tired..."it was all he can give for being speechless about this. How come a beautiful girl felt that way for him anyway? Not that he hates it but, why and how?

"It was worth the effort, just to see you." she responded with a soft smile. "I miss you, Idia. WELL... Talking online is good but you know, the real thing...?"

The real thing, she says? She really is weird, he thought and started smiling small. "Kori, thank you. I miss you too.." 

She felt her cheeks flur red another time and she was more than happy to hear it personally. Without warning, she hugs him and clings like a child, closing her eyes and surprising him. "Mm... Sure you did.. Hehe." 

It startled him but he won't deny he likes it. He responded to her and stayed there for seconds. The scent of her perfume reached him, one he helped in making the formula, and of course her breathing, a symbol of life existence. Idia was so used to machines and anything object that he almost forgot how a human's warmth feels like. Thus, he felt Kori. 

He was more paranoid of things going beyond this. If he goes on, he might do something else. Last thing he hates and will regret is for her to hate him. 

She kept hugging him and sniffed slightly, murmuring. "It really feels nice hugging like this..." she speaks. "I am still doing well in class and of course in lessons but sometimes it gets so tiring. I get rest but I am restless, hnn..." 

"I see... Maybe you need a drink to help you sleep properly." he suggested, both of them breaking from the hug. "Do you want me to research of another effective formula?" 

"Hmm... but it might harm my body soon if I keep relying on magical drinks?" she suggested and shrugged. "Thank you for your efforts, it always helps me. I think this is fine." she answers back remembering how much he did stuff for her. 

"... Anything you ask..." he speaks in a small tone. 

Of course he would do anything she asks help with: that's how he likes her so much. 

Kori shook her head and squeezed his right cheek with one hand. "Hehe.... Then come out of the dorm sometimes okay?" she was simply happy with small things like this, and he too, feels the same. He blinks and lets it be, because seeing her happy makes him happy too.

Few seconds later, they kissed. Ever since that time she confessed to him (by the way, he also did...), they were both embarrased, thinking of what to do next. It was favorable but they got both used to it too.

Idia gently held her while she responded, staying to keep up with him. This felt better than good night chats or texts, and he learned to want this feeling. It was unusual but he can't deny that it is nice. He has zero relationship skills but he read a lot about it, especially now that he has Kori.

She signalled to stop and break free since she needed air to breathe. He listened of course, giving small space and catching his breathe too. Their cheeks are red after that. 

Her hands shivered slightly while holding on to him. He however, tried his best to restraint himself from pushing further.

"Kori..." he breathed. "You..."

"Yeah...?" She responded bravely, smiling and looking at him.

He gulped. "...You really should go. Thanks for visiting..."

She blinked. "H... Huh? You really want me to leave?..."

He gritted slightly. "No..." 

It confused her. "I can't assure what else I can do to you if you keep staying too close."

Kori was trying to get what he means. All those thoughts of restraint and distancing was because he was afraid? She muttered. "Then I will come closer."

She was stepping inside his zone, thing he prevents happening. There she said it.

Idia hesitated but he saw how sure she was, and sighed. Eventually he gripped on her waist and looked at her by the eyes. "You really are a weird girl..." 

A lot of students in their university labeled Ignihyde as the gloomy place where all were blessed by the lord of the dead. It also lived up to its expectations when it comes to discovering magic and technology, but their dorm barely interacts with others. It goes the same with their dorm leader.

These things did not bother Kori even a bit. The moment she set eyes locked to Idia was the time she cared less for the said descriptions and went straight ahead to reach him, and it did.

"Weird but ideal..."

She smiled at the compliment and closed her eyes where they shared another kiss. He made sure she felt his possessiveness on his actions and the way he secures her near him. Deep down she knew too, that he won't let go.


End file.
